


Hush Hush Hush, Blush Blush Blush

by galaxy_houseplants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, JuLance, Lance appreciation, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: You are now my big fat crush!Title from the crush song by Twaimz.My contribution to lance appreciation month. Happy birthday beautiful boy.





	Hush Hush Hush, Blush Blush Blush

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to Ella for beta-ing this. Lance deserves all the love in the world.

Crushes are painful. That’s what Keith’s decided now. It’s been two weeks since he came to terms with the fact that he has a crush on a straight boy, and it’s totally unrequited and never going to happen but oh my god does Keith love Lance.

It hasn’t got to the point of doodling ‘Keith McClain’ on things, he won’t sink that low, but whenever Keith sees him he feels a physical pain in his chest and once his voice cracked when he said ‘hey’ to him and surely it’s obvious that he’s blushing around him. But Lance has always been oblivious, ever since he totally missed Keith trying to be friends with him after they became Paladins. Even since they were kids, when Keith really wasn’t trying to be competitive with him, and it wasn’t his fault he beat Lance by a fraction in the simulator!

But Lance has definitely grown up since they were kids, even since they joined the war against the Galra. He’s a great leader, the glue that keeps the team together. He’s loyal, fights for what he believes in, would do anything to protect his friends or the planet they are freeing. He’s genuinely nice now, compared to how he was as a pre-teen at the Garrison. He’s always had Keith’s back, they fight better together than Keith does with anyone else, they come as a pair. Even the rest of the team have started seeing them as a unit, Keith and Lance, working together. He’s pretty sure Lance sees him as a good friend now the others have started to pair off and become closer. He helped and supported Keith through his time as the Black Paladin, and he will always be grateful for how Lance kept him grounded and stopped him from making reckless decisions. We’re two halves of one heart, Keith thinks, why can’t he ever see that?

And Lance is hot now. When they were at the Garrison, Lance was tiny and unremarkable in appearance, but in the year or so Lance spent there after he left he must have had a major glow-up. Because now he’s tall. And has muscles, though those are a recent development. His skin is, like, glowing, and his hair is much better than it was then. Once he walked in on Lance training, shirtless and sweaty, in the Castle, and just about had an actual heart attack. It took him about twenty minutes lying in his room to make himself calm down.

That’s where he is now. Just sitting on his bed, fiddling with the hair that falls on his face, and pining after one of his teammates. And that’s where he planned to stay for a while, as they’ve landed on a planet populated by aliens that look and think a lot like humans and Allura’s doing all the diplomatic stuff. It’s dark outside, and he wants to sleep, but his brain has other plans, apparently. Keith startles at a loud knock on his door.

“Come in!” he says, voice sounding hoarse since he hasn’t used it since lunchtime. The door slides open to reveal Lance standing there, looking a little awkward. “Hey, Lance! Everything okay?” Keith is pleased to see him, though a little surprised, and the knot in his stomach that tightens whenever he’s around reappears.

“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something.” Lance walks in and sits down lightly on the box in the corner of Keith’s room. “I got asked out today. By this super hot alien girl. She was majorly hitting on me.” Keith’s heart drops into his shoes. He didn’t know what he was expecting, to be honest, but Lance coming into his room to tell him he was going out with another girl wasn’t it. What can Keith even help with? He’s been on, like, one date with a girl when he was 12.

“Oh! That’s, uh, cool,” Keith said, trying not to let his disappointment show on his face. “What did you say?”

“I said no.” Taken aback, Keith blinks slowly and reconsiders his disappointment from ten seconds ago. “Because, I, god how do i say this, had actually been thinking about asking you out sometime.”

Keith isn’t sure how to react. What he wants to do is yell and make out with Lance right now, but he knows that’s not exactly first date etiquette. He’s on the verge of fangirl screaming, his face is redder than it’s ever been, and Lance is still talking, so quickly it sounds like he’s about to explode.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, I’ve just been having a bit of a crisis recently because the other day I thought ‘wow, Keith’s hot’ and then I thought ‘wait what’ and I’ve always thought I was straight but apparently that’s changed and it’s because of you and I can’t believe I’m telling you this, I should just go, and—“

“Lance.” He looked up at Keith, hesitantly. Keith walked across the room to him, heart pounding. _I’m going to do it_ , he thought, _I’m going to kiss him, I’m going to kiss him, I’m going to kiss him._ Keith put his hands on Lance’s shoulders gently, and stepped closer. Lance jumps a little at the contact, flushing red. He isn’t making eye contact. “Look at me.”

Lance looks up hesitantly. Keith feels like his chest is going to explode. Keith’s breath hitches, he thinks _his eyes are so, so blue._ Then their lips are together and his hands are on the back of Lance’s neck and Lance’s are in his hair and he’s not thinking about anything anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Pining Keith was me projecting about someone.  
> Hope you enjoyed this, and again happy birthday Lance!!!! We love you!!!!!
> 
> My tumblr is athenaklance


End file.
